The present invention refers to a panel section interconnecting member useful in the art of construction of shelves or shelf-like furniture, either mounted to a wall or self standing. The panel section interconnecting members serve to interconnect a plurality of horizontally extending panel members and a plurality of vertically extending panel members, being part of a shelf.